This invention relates to an appliance cabinet hinge.
Typical appliances include a base cabinet and a cabinet top secured over the top of the cabinet base. Various means have been used for securing the cabinet top over the cabinet base.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance hinge for joining a cabinet top to a cabinet base.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cabinet hinge which can be manufactured from plastic and which can either be molded or formed from an extrusion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance hinge which can be attached to the cabinet top and cabinet base by a simple snap fitting of the hinge to the cabinet top and base.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance hinge that will minimize relative motion between the cabinet top and the cabinet base except for the pivoting motion necessary to open the cabinet top.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance hinge which separates and isolates the cabinet top and cabinet base from one another so as to eliminate metal to metal contact during operation of the appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hinge which will easily fasten to the cabinet top and the cabinet base by insertion of clips into hinge mounting holes in the cabinet top and the cabinet base.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hinge that will easily fasten within hinge mounting holes in the cabinet top and base regardless of whether or not the hinge mounting holes are pierced with, or without burrs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance hinge which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.